<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Bread by sagansjagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869773">Breaking Bread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger'>sagansjagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Organized Crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sabine run a business.</p><p>Not that kind of business.</p><p>They are as thick as thieves, which is good because in the drug running business, you have to have a decent partner to support you. </p><p>The Tom and Sabine Drug Front prequel everyone asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng &amp; Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! If you’ve read my other stories, thank you so much! And if you’re a new reader, allow me to greet you. This fic is a standalone, but it may benefit you to read it in conjunction with its sister fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778927/chapters/59917942">Choose Your Own Adventure: The Startling Souffle</a>, where the idea for Tom and Sabine having enough LSD in the pantry to start a war in Venezuela came from. </p><p>The tone is completely different, however, with the CYOA story being more comedic. That being said, if you don’t want to read that and just want to read Tom and Sabine using their bakery as a front for a drug running business, more power to you!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Cass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tom,” Sabine said, lying in their king-sized bed and staring at the still-lit ceiling. “Do you think we should tell Marinette?”</p><p>Her husband was counting their haul for the day--three wads of bills, each thicker than his wrist. “Tell Marinette what?”</p><p>“About the business,” Sabine said, scooting to a sitting position and leaning against the curved headboard. </p><p>Tom hummed tunelessly. “Which one?”</p><p>Sabine pursed her lips. She didn’t know what Tom was getting at; she thought she’d been perfectly clear. “The illegal one.”</p><p>Tom tapped the stack of cash in his lap, straightening it. “And what would that accomplish? Do you want her to be our mule, like Luka?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Sabine said, staring down at her blanket-covered lap. She turned to Tom, laying a hand on his shoulder, her silken pajamas sliding down her wrist as she raised it. “But I think she’s catching on to the fact that the bakery is just a front for the drug business.”</p><p>Tom set the first mound of currency next to his blanketed thigh and moved onto the next. “So you don’t want her involved,” he said, and the words weren’t a question. Sabine nodded, confirming the statement. “But you do think we should tell her.”</p><p>Sabine shifted on the bed. She wasn’t normally prone to fidgeting, but this was a difficult conversation for some reason. She didn’t feel Tom was attacking her, but she wondered if they were on the same page. “Yes. I think the news will be easier to take coming from us.”</p><p>“I agree,” Tom said, shrugging, and Sabine’s chest unclenched. “But we’ve kept the secret this long. And she’s only fourteen--don’t you think that’s a little young to be told your parents are criminals?”</p><p>Sabine removed her hand from Tom’s shoulder and folded her arms. “Marinette is smarter than you’re giving her credit for. She’s figuring us out, Tom.”</p><p>“I freely admit our daughter is brilliant,” Tom said with a fond smile as he continued counting money. “But what makes you think she’s figuring it out?”</p><p>“Marinette came downstairs while we were paying Luka,” Sabine said, counting off on her fingers. “And she overheard that idiot, Officer Raincomprix, discussing bribes in broad daylight. And she found the LSD bag we’d hidden on the flour shelf and asked me about it.”</p><p>Tom glanced at Sabine, his eyes wide. “She found the LSD?” he said, blinking at his wife. “She didn’t use any of it, I hope? What did you tell her? Where did she find it?”</p><p>“No, she didn’t get into it, thank goodness,” Sabine said, sighing. “I told her that that was a special, unlabeled flour that we’d imported from Germany. Very expensive, so please don’t touch it. And I had stored the bag next to the nuts, so the powder would take on a nutty smell for the customers.”</p><p>Tom rubbed his chin. “That’s a nice touch, but clearly the flour shelf is not the best place to keep that anymore,” he said, and returned to counting up their ready cash. “We’ll have to find a different place. Quick thinking on what you told her.”</p><p>“Marinette’s getting suspicious, Tom,” Sabine said, worrying her lower lip. “We have to tell her about the drugs.”</p><p>“I really don’t feel she’s old enough yet, Sabine,” Tom said, flipping through the thick bundle of bills. “We will tell her, don’t worry. But until she’s mature enough to accept that this is the business we’ve chosen to run, I don’t want her involved.”</p><p>Sabine drew a breath through her nose. “Do you think she’d go to the cops?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Tom said, shrugging again. He split the cash in half and set one part aside. “Wang Fu is the best lawyer we’ve ever had. And the cops are in our pocket.”</p><p>Sabine frowned. “All right,” she said, sighing once more. “I don’t want her involved either. Ever. Unlike the bakery, this is not a family business I want to pass on.”</p><p>“I agree,” Tom said, beaming at his wife. “But at least now, we can bankroll her stint in whatever fashion college she wants to go to.”</p><p>Sabine smiled up at her husband. “Provided she doesn’t get a scholarship.”</p><p>“Like I said, Sabine,” Tom said, chuckling as he set aside the other half of the stack, “Marinette is brilliant. Takes after you.”</p><p>“Nooo,” Sabine said, laughing as she swatted Tom on the arm. “She takes after you!”</p><p>“She takes after both of us.”</p><p>Sabine’s smile was huge, but the expression quickly faded as another thought struck her. “She wants to date Luka.”</p><p>“No,” Tom said, and that’s all he said.</p><p>“I agree,” Sabine said, shaking her head. “Luka’s a great boy--kind, considerate, respects boundaries. And she really likes him. But…”</p><p>“But he’s our mule,” Tom said, starting in on the third set of bills. “If we don’t want Marinette involved… She can’t date Luka.”</p><p>“What do I tell her?” Sabine said, squeezing Tom’s shoulder. “‘Sorry, you can’t be with the boy you love because he’s working for us’?”</p><p>“We can tell her a version of the truth,” Tom said, leaning into the touch. “That we don’t trust him.”</p><p>“I trust him,” Sabine said, tilting her head. “You don’t?”</p><p>“I trust him to run drugs to the Agrestes for us,” Tom said, snorting. “Not with our little girl.”</p><p>Sabine closed her eyes briefly. “She really does like him. She might try to go behind our backs.”</p><p>“Not Marinette,” Tom said with a quick grin. “She wouldn’t lie to us about anything.”</p><p>***</p><p>Sabine’s heart sank as she watched Marinette’s fingers linger on Luka’s as the girl passed him the box of “macarons” he was supposed to run to the Agrestes. Sabine didn’t want Marinette involved, even tangentially, but the girl had insisted on packing the box of drug-laced cookies, not knowing anything about its actual contents.</p><p>“Thanks, Marinette,” Luka said warmly, not making any attempts to release Marinette’s hands. Marinette’s face had lit up like a traffic light when the boy had complimented the jeans jacket she’d made herself, and her cheeks still glowed pink. “Can I see you later? Maybe a movie?”</p><p>“Please,” Marinette said, just as Sabine said, “No.”</p><p>Marinette turned to her mom, bluebell eyes blown wide at the betrayal. “Maman? Why not?”</p><p>Sabine wasn’t a woman prone to biting her lip. She was normally as cool as a cucumber, cheerfully dealing drugs to buyers like that was nothing. But when it came to denying her child a potential relationship--with a mule, Sabine reminded herself--well… Sabine resisted the urge to fidget.</p><p>She slanted a look at Luka. The boy didn’t look surprised at her refusal at all. He was staring at Sabine, a small smile planted on his lips and his eyes dancing. <i>The nerve of him,</i> Sabine thought. <i>The gall. What cheek!</i> </p><p>She had never admired him more.</p><p>And yet, she had to hurt him. Hurt them both.</p><p>Sabine straightened her spine. “We’ll have to discuss this later, Marinette. Luka, we’ll see you tomorrow for another delivery?”</p><p>“Yes,” Luka said, his eyes flicking to Marinette before coming back to rest on her mother. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Bye, Luka,” Marinette said shyly, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“Bye,” Luka said, and his next word rolled off his tongue like warm honey, “<i>Marinette.</i>”</p><p>Marinette giggled. Sabine nearly facepalmed.</p><p>Luka made his way out the door at a leisurely pace, shooting Sabine’s blood pressure through the roof. She wanted him <i>gone</i>, so Marinette’s gaze wouldn’t keep straying to his back.</p><p>After they watched him secure the macarons to his bike, strap his helmet on, and ride off, Marinette turned to her mother, her face pinched and pleading. “Maman… Why not?”</p><p>“Why not what, dear?” Sabine said. She knew what Marinette referred to. How could she not? But she liked to pretend that she didn’t, because Marinette’s desire to date Luka was going to make for an uncomfortable conversation. </p><p>Plus, this way, Marinette would have to ask for what she wanted, and Sabine was always a proponent of children using their words.</p><p>“You know what,” Marinette said, huffing as her mother gave her a blank stare.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Sabine said, a small smile curving her lips. “But you’re going to have to take pity on your poor, old mother, who has such a terrible memory that she forgets the conversation she just had five minutes later.”</p><p>Marinette stared her down. Sabine stared back. Finally, Marinette broke, tears filling her eyes. Sabine cursed herself; she didn’t mean to push the teasing this far.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sabine said, wrapping her daughter up in a tight squeeze. Cupping the back of Marinette’s head, Sabine gave the girl a kiss on her cheek. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Maman,” Marinette said, sniffling, and Sabine’s heart broke at the young woman who was so quick to forgive her foolish mother. But Marinette’s next words, delivered through a strangled sob, made Sabine’s heart shatter. “Why can’t I date Luka?”</p><p>Sabine floundered for a reason that Marinette would understand. She settled on, “Your father and I don’t trust him.”</p><p>Marinette made to pull back. Sabine clutched her tighter, not wanting to look her in the eye, but then relented. Marinette stared her in the face, and Sabine allowed that, meeting her gaze with a firm one of her own. “Why not?”</p><p>Sabine decided to tell her the truth. Or a version of the truth. “His job.”</p><p>“His job?” Marinette said, wrinkling her nose. “As a delivery boy?”</p><p>Exactly, Sabine wanted to say. She didn’t. “It’s complicated, baobei,” she said instead. “Why not date Adrien instead?”</p><p>As predicted, Marinette flushed. She directed her gaze to the floor. “Adrien’s… not interested in me. He’s in love with someone else.”</p><p>“Then he’s a fool,” Sabine said, tsking. “Any boy worth their salt would jump at the chance to take what you have to offer.”</p><p>“Like Luka,” Marinette said, raising her head to look at Sabine with a calculating gleam in the girl’s eye. “Whom you won’t let me date.”</p><p><i>Busted,</i> Sabine thought, abashed. “Yes, well,” she said, swirling her hand in the air, making a gesture that meant… something. She wasn’t sure what. “You should at least try to date Adrien. He’s a sweet boy, and you’d have the most beautiful babies.’</p><p>“Maman!” Marinette said, slapping her reddened cheeks. </p><p>“Just think about them,” Sabine said, clasping her hands together and fluttering her eyelashes. “Emma would have to be a blonde. Recessive genes and all that. Hugo would have eyes as green as grass...”</p><p>“Mamaaaan,” Marinette whined.</p><p>“And Louis,” Sabine continued, pretending to swoon, “would be the spitting image of you, with his father’s cupid’s bow for lips. Just think… Adrien's soft lips...”</p><p>Marinette squeaked and bolted from the room. Sabine chuckled. <i>Mission accomplished.</i></p><p>Now, what to do about Luka?</p><p>***</p><p>"She really wants to date him, Tom," Sabine said, leaning her head against their curved headboard. She'd brought up her concerns about their little girl and the mule she was interested in at the soonest opportunity: at night, when alone with Tom in bed.</p><p>Tom licked his thumb, flipping through their take for the day: stacks of cold, hard cash that Sabine never got tired of seeing him count. "Oh?" he said. "What did you tell her."</p><p>"No, of course."</p><p>"And did you tell her why?"</p><p>Sabine folded her arms. "I told her that we don't trust him. When she pressed me for the reason, I… I panicked."</p><p>Tom chuckled, slanting a look at his wife. "You, panicked? The Acid Queen?"</p><p>Sabine gently slugged him in his thick shoulder. "It's not that funny. Nor is it outside the realm of possibility. When it comes to Marinette, I'm like warm butter."</p><p>Tom hummed in acknowledgement and went back to stacking the bills. "So what did you do?"</p><p>Sabine covered her face with her hands. "I distracted her with thoughts of Adrien."</p><p>"The Agreste boy?" Tom said, harrumphing. Sabine heard him stop shuffling through the money, so she stole a peek at him, only to see him staring at her. "You know I don't want our daughter anywhere near Gabriel Agreste."</p><p>Sabine lowered her hands. "Adrien doesn't know anything about the family business, Tom. I know Gabriel has his fingers in all the underworld's pies, but the boy is completely innocent. Just like our Marinette. And her crush on him is gigantic."</p><p>Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. "Auuugh. Teenagers."</p><p>"We were young once, too," Sabine said, laying a hand on his arm. </p><p>Tom sighed. "Maybe she should date Luka."</p><p>Sabine blinked at him and took her hand back. "What?"</p><p>"Think about it, Sabine," Tom said, setting the wad of cash down in his lap. He turned to his wife. "We trust him to run drugs for us. He's as loyal as a dog. And he's smart enough not to mix business with pleasure. If we told him not to expose Marinette to the seedy side of his job, he'd listen if it meant he'd get to date her."</p><p>"How are you so sure he craves our permission?" Sabine said, pursing her lips. "Why wouldn't he just go behind our backs?"</p><p>"Because he thinks of us as parental figures," Tom said, offering his wife a quick grin. "You know very well how loyal a teen can be to their parents. Plus, we'd just break his kneecaps once we found out."</p><p>"You really think Luka, a mule, would be better than Adrien Agreste?" Sabine was floored.</p><p>Tom frowned. "Agreste is the key word there. Again, I don't want Gabriel anywhere near our daughter."</p><p>Sabine drew a breath through her nose and exhaled noisily via her mouth. "I'll talk to Luka tomorrow."</p><p>***</p><p>"You can date her," Sabine said, forcing the words out like pulled teeth. She had waited for Luka to come to pick up his cargo while Marinette was at school, so Sabine could talk to the boy alone.</p><p>"Date who?" Luka asked innocently, though the gleam in his eye betrayed his ruse.</p><p>"You know very well whom," Sabine growled. She didn't have the patience for this. She thrust the box of "macarons" at him.</p><p>He took it. "Thank you, Mrs. Cheng. Your trust in me is not misplaced."</p><p>"You will keep her away from your second job," Sabine said, her gaze flicking to the box. "And all that that entails."</p><p>"Of course," Luka said with an easy smile. "I wouldn't dream of--"</p><p>Sabine leaned over the counter and snarled. "Do you remember Pierre?"</p><p>Luka blanched. "Pierre? With the hidden basement?"</p><p>"Mm," Sabine hummed, and took Luka's arm in a gentle grip. He flinched, but didn't pull away.</p><p>Sabine was a small woman. She'd had to claw her way to the top, to even be afforded a modicum of the respect she deserved. As a result, she could be intimidating when she wanted to be. And a soft touch, she'd found, was much more frightening than a raised voice.</p><p>"If you dare do anything to hurt my daughter, anything at all," Sabine said, her voice firm but loving as Luka gulped right in her face, his Adam's apple bobbing, "what I've done to Pierre will look like child's play compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand me, Luka Couffaine?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Luka said. </p><p>Sabine deemed the fear in his eyes satisfactory. She released him and leaned back, smiling in a cheerful manner. "Thank you, dear! Have a good delivery."</p><p>Luka gave her a tremulous smile back. "Always do."</p><p>Sabine smirked and patted his arm. "Always will."</p><p>Tom was right. The boy was loyal, a point in his favor. The Dupain-Cheng family had their hooks in him. </p><p>Now all Sabine had to do was make sure those hooks didn't hurt the poor kid too badly… provided he didn't mess up.</p><p>She looked forward to the new relationship blossoming under her watchful eye. </p><p>Yes, she thought. This could work out very well for the business.</p><p>Very, very well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>